The Riddle Twins come to Hogwarts
by amalin06
Summary: The killing curse is supposed to kill, right? So when it doesn't, magic interviens. Transported back through time, Little Harry becomes Timothy Riddle, twin to Thomas Riddle. What happens when they come to Hogwarts? And after they graduate? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Prologue**

**August 7, 1981**

James and Lily Potter were enjoying a nice evening with their newly born son. Suddenly they felt the house vibrate. They both paled. They knew what that meant. The wards were being torn down. James sent his wife and son up to safety, hoping he could hold Voldemort off until they got away. Lily put her newborn son down in his crib and took a defensive position over him. The door was blown off and there in all his glory was the mad man, Voldemort. He quickly struck down the mother, who had pleaded for her sons life. Then he turned his wand on the boy who was causing him so much problems. But there was a problem when he shot the killing curse. The thing was, the curse was supposed to kill. No ifs, and, or buts about it. Once you got hit with it, that's it. Your dead. Now the problems start when you don't die.

Magic is a funny thing. While there are rules and regulations, when something is supposed to happen, she likes it to happen. But, magic seems to have a mind of it's own. When she seen that a little baby was going to survive something that no one had before. She got curious. That just wouldn't do. To defy the laws of nature and magic was something unheard of. So she decided to take things into her own hands and when the curse hit and rebounded something tore. What tore was Time. When the authorities came to investigate, all they found was a dead James and Lily Potter, a pile of ashes that used to be Lord Voldemort and an empty crib with a spot of blood in it.

Magic really does have a funny sense of humor.

**December 31, 1926**

Merope Riddle was in pain. Her fist contraction hit and left her breathless. She was weak and knew she wouldn't make it much longer. She had to get her baby delivered and to safety before she died. She looked up and saw an orphanage. She was walking up the walkway when something soft but hard hit her chest knocking her over. She looked down to see a baby boy by the looks of it. He looked so much like her husband that her heart ached. She wondered how he got here. He didn't look that old. Maybe a week or so. She climbed back to her feet, holding the baby to her chest and knocked on the door.

Merope had just delivered her son and she knew she was dying. She looked over at her new baby boy, and said, "Thomas, after his father. Marvolo, after my father. Riddle."

Mrs. Cole looked at her, "And the other one?"

Merope looked at the other boy. The one that she had told was also hers and she had delivered him a couple days ago. They believed her. At least Thomas would have a brother to grow up with. "Timothy, to match his brother. Morfin after my brother. Riddle." She then lost consciousness and never woke up.

Now, the Riddle Twins, as they were known, were odd babies. They never cried or complained as they got older. Odd things would happen around them. They never talked to anyone other than each other. They seemed to know what the other was thinking without speaking. When they didn't want anyone to hear what they were saying, they would speak in an odd language that only they could understand. It sounded like an odd hissing noise. The children of the orphanage soon learned not to make fun of them or to bring attention to themselves around the Riddle Twins. Bad things would happen to them if they did. That all changed on August 1, 1938, when an odd man in a weird colored suit visited the Twins

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Reveiw replys:**

**Micchan-Thank you. I always thought Harry should have turned out different. I am half italian. My grandmother came to the U.S. from Patricia, Italy when she was 6. So I was raised with a lot of the Italian ways and foods. My favorite is Planta. I think that's how you spell it. It's the corn meal with all the sauces and cheeses. We would serve it on a huge board that everyone would eat off of. Anyway, I always wanted to visit Italy to see what it looks like. My grandmother always spoke highly of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dumbledore knocked on the orphanage door. He was there to introduce a pair of muggleborn twins to the world of magic. The door opened to reveal a scruffy looking girl of about 15.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Mrs. Cole. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, um yes. Follow me, she's in her office."

He followed the girl while taking in the surroundings. It was a plain building, with mismatched furniture around. You could see some children sitting around. Some playing games, others watching the staircase with scared expression on their faces. Interesting, he thought. The girl knocked on a door and led him in.

Dumbledore sat in front of a woman in her early 40's. She gaped at him.

"Good morning. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent a letter requesting an appointment and you kindly invited me here."

She gaped a little more before clearing her throat and nodding. "Yes, well um what can I do for you?"

"I am here as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tim and Tom Riddle and arrangements for their future."

"Are you family?" Mrs. Cole asked hesitantly.

"No, I am a teacher." Dumbledore said. "I have come to offer them a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"And how come your interested in Tim and Tom?"

"We believe they have qualities that we are looking for."

"You mean they won a scholarship? How can they? They never applied to one before."

"Well, their names have been down for our school since birth-"

"Who registered them? Their parents?"

There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Dumbledore thought so too. For he slipped his wand and a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Mrs. Cole.

"Here," Dumbledore said, waving his wand once while passing her the paper, "I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed at the blank piece of paper.

"That seems perfectly in order, " She said placidly, handing it back her eyes fell on a bottle of Gin and two glasses that had defiantly not been present before.

"Er-may I offer you a glass of Gin?" She said.

"Thank you very much," Said Dumbledore, beaming.

Mrs. Cole drank hers in one gulp. Smacking her lips together, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time and he decided to press his advantage.

"I was wondering if you can tell me anything of Tim and Tom Riddle's history? They were born here at the orphanage, correct?"

"Well, Tom was, said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. " I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Years Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps carrying a baby in her arms and in labor with another. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."

Mrs. Cole nodded impressive and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did, " said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty- and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for _her _father- I asked about the first boy and she said Tim like his brother, and Morfin , for her brother. Yes, I know, funny names aren't they. We wondered weather they came from a circus. Then she said their surnames were Riddle and then she died soon after that."

"Well, we named them just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom, Marvolo, Morfin, nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for them, nor any family at all, so they stayed in the orphanage and they've been here ever since."

She sat there and poured herself another glass then said, "Their funny boys."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought they might be."

"They were funny babies too. They hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when they got older, they were....odd."

"Odd in what way?"

"Well, they...."

Mrs. Cole pulled up short and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass.

"They defiantly got a place at you school, you say?"

"Defiantly," said Dumbledore.

"And nothing I can say can change that?"

"Nothing," said Dumbledore.

"You'll be taking them away, whatever?"

"Whatever, " repeated Dumbledore gravely.

She squinted at him as though decided whether or not to trust him. She apparently thought she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "They scare the other children."

"You mean they're a bully?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think they must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "But it's very hard to catch them at it. There have been incidents......nasty things...."

Dumbledore did not press her, though he was interested. She took yet another gulp of gin.

"Billy Stubbs's rabbit....well, Tom _said_ he didn't do it. Tim didn't say anything, just stood there with an emotionless mask on his face and I don't see how they could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"

"I should think so, no."

"But, I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is Tom and Billy had argued the day before. And then" Mrs. Cole took another drink "on the summer outing...we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or the seaside....well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tim and Tom Riddle. They swore they'd just gone exploring, but _something_ happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things...."

She looked at Dumbledore, "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of them."

"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping them permanently?" said Dumbledore. "They will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker, " said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. "I suppose you want to see them"

"Very Much."

She led him up the stairs and knocked on the first door in a long corridor before opening the door. "Tim, Tom, you have a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton...sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you...well, I'll let him do it."

Dumbledore entered the room as Mrs. Cole all but ran out closing the door after her. The room was bare except for two single beds, two bare desks, and an old wardrobe. Two identical boys were sitting on one of the beds looking at the same book.

They were tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale with exotic glowing green eyes. Both boys narrowed their eyes slightly as they took in Dumbledore's appearance. There was a moment of silence.

"How do you do, Tom and Tim?" Dumbledore said, walking forward and holding out his hand.

The boys hesitated, then one took it, and then the other. Dumbledore drew up a chair and sat beside the bed they were sitting on.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor?" repeated one. He had slight difference from his brother. So slight, that if you weren't used to looking for subtleties, you might miss it. His hair was slightly darker, and a little more wavy. His face was slightly rounder, and his eye's slightly greener. Dumbledore guessed this might be Tim. The older of the two. "Is that like a doctor? What are you here for? Did _she_ get you in to have a look at us?"

"No, no." said Dumbledore, smiling.

Tim frowned. His brother stared at Dumbledore warily, not quite sure whether to trust him.

"I don't believe you." said Tom.

"She wants us looked at." Tim accused, "Tell the truth!"

The last three word were spoke with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. They both glared at Dumbledore as though trying to scare him into telling them what they wanted to know. The two identical glares held so much malice for eleven year olds. Finally Tim stopped glaring and Tom followed his lead. They both looked warily at Dumbledore who never stopped smiling.

"Who are you?" Tom finally said.

"I told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school....your new school, if you would like to come."

"Your lying," They both said simultaneously, "Your from the asylum."

"Your going to take us away and lock us up." said Tim.

"We didn't do anything to those kids. They'll tell you." cried Tom.

"I am not from an asylum." said Dumbledore patiently. " I am a teacher and if you both will calm down, I will tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, no body is going to force you."

"I'd like to see them try." sneered Tim.

"Hogwarts, is a school for people who have magic." Dumbledore stated. He watched them both freeze them look at each other like they were talking in their heads. Dumbledore was very intrigued.

"Magic." Tom whispered.

"That's right." Dumbledore said.

"It's magic, what we can do." Tim said.

"What is it that you can do?" asked Dumbledore.

"All sorts," breathed Tom. A flush of excitement was rising up their necks.

"We can make things move with out touching them." Tim said.

"We can make animals so what we want them to do, without training them....."

"We can make bad things happen to people who annoy us...."

"We can make them hurt if we want to." They said taking turns finishing each others sentences.

"You are going to accept my offer?" Dumbledore asked unfazed by their admissions.

"Yes." They both said.

"Good. At Hogwarts, we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have...inadvertently, I a sure...been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic, will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, Sir." The twins said simultaneously.

Tom then looked at Dumbledore, "We haven't gotten any money."

"That's easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might hate to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, but-"

"Where do you buy spellbooks?" asked Tom. While Tim had taken the heave money pouch from Dumbledore without thanking him and was examining a heavy gold coin.

"Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything-"

"Your coming with us?" asked Tom while looking at the coin in Tim's hand.

"Certainly, if you-"

"We don't need you," said Tim finally looking up from the coin. "We're used to doing things for ourselves, We go round London on our own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley....Sir?" He added, catching Dumbledores eye.

Dumbledore told them exactly how to get to Diagon Alley and onto the platform and as he was leaving Tom jumped up and said, "We can speak to snakes. Is that normal?" Tim kicked Tom in the leg to get him to shut up. Dumbledore stood there for a moment then said, "Not normal per say. It is a very rare gift. Not every wizard or witch can do that."

After Dumbledore was gone Tim sat across from Tom and said, "Well, I guess we'll go tomorrow. You know to get our things." Tom nodded and looked at his older twin.

"What do you think of the Professor?"

Tim put a guarded look on his face and looked off in the distance. "We'll have to watch him. He's too suspicious of us."

Tom nodded and looked at the list. "Do you wonder if we'll find out who our father was? I mean he had to be magical. It wasn't our mother. She wouldn't have died if she was."

Tim scowled, "We wouldn't have ended up with _muggles_, either. It had to be our father. Good thing you have our father's name. It will make it that much more easier to find him. We might have some family somewhere."

They both layed back on the bed, dreaming of a day when they would show the world that they shouldn't mess with the Riddle Twins.

* * *

**Well, here is the first full chapter. It is basically a repeat from the 6th Harry Potter book with a few changes. Things branch off in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter:**

**The twins get sorted, meet some people, learn thier ancestary and learn about the Chamber of secrets. Also the first glimpse of Voldemort and it doesn't happen like it does in the book. **

**Remember. There are two of them. Two heads are better than one. They are also not as closed off as Tom Riddle was. They have eachother. They still hate muggles, but thier not as insane. They still want to rule the world though... they just don't know it yet. I have big plans for this story. If you look at one at a time, they seem slightly off and insane, but they complete eachother. They are eachother's voice of reason. I hope you like it.**


End file.
